Tides of roses
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Karin and Ren are left to fend for themselves as a giant tidal wave crashes into their home town. The rest of the family have already begun to move onto their next town where they can bring Karin's friends to safety. Ren/Karin. Incest.
1. Chapter 1

**So much pairings to do, I'm already brain fried. Failure's not an option! But I'm strange to say this, I'm having a lot of fun!**

**Pairing: Karin/Ren**

**Sum.: All the world needed was a single rose and a mighty thorn to start a new race. **

**Karin Maaka and her older brother, Ren, became survivors of the devastating floods that grew and grew over all the countries and states. Being the only two alive of their family, or so they thought; they set out to search for anyone and anything, hoping they weren't alone. **

**Warning: Offensive language, violence.**

**I don't own Karin or her brother or her entire family or this anime or manga.

* * *

**

Ren, the ever so attractive vampire, had been losing his cool lately. A distress call from his family had sent him fleeing from his previous date with another one of his girlfriends. Anju had been sent to pick up her sister, Karin and all three of them were to return to the house as quickly as possible. A change in the atmosphere told the family of vampires that something was not right.

Kenta Usui, the boy Karin had grown quite fond of and beginning a little relationship with, was supposed to walk Karin home that day. Without getting the chance to tell him or her boss that day, Karin was already on her way home along with Anju and Ren. Both her siblings seemed as though they were champions at running, for Karin could hardly see their feet move.

While running with her brother and sister, Karin had passed by a T.V. shop. She noticed her town was being reported live and wondering what could be so interesting about it, she stopped to watch the news while her siblings ran off without her.

After watching the news, she was in a complete shock. Her only thoughts had been about her new boyfriend and how she planned on getting him and her friends to safety. Before she could plan anymore, her brother shielded her eyes from the screen. she heard the noise of something sizzling, as though she were baking egg omlettes for her and Kenta's lunches.

"We're taking an awfully big risk for your sake. The least you could do is follow us home!" With that said, Ren swept Karin off her feet and dashed off up the hill once more.

'Onii-chan...' Karin scolded herself for causing such problems for her brother and sister and allowed her brother to carry her all the way home.

Anju was already inside with their parents, discussing the situation that had come up. Calera was already drinking more then she occasionally drank in a day and Henry's attempts on calming her had shrunk in oppertunities.

"W-why does everyone seem so tense, brother?" Karin asked as she entered the dark and dangerous aura filled room.

"Pack whatever you need to take with you, Karin." Henry cut the tension within the room.

"So suddenly? Why? Papa, I don't understand!" The thought of leaving her friends and her new boyfriend, Usui, was too much for Karin to bear.

"It's either we die here with your friends...or we leave this place and save our family. Your choice, Karin." Ren seemed more harsh than he needed to be.

Anju and Calera said nothing while Karin began her emotional break down. Henry and Ren weren't sure of what to do for Karin either other then protect their family at all costs. Karin's sobbing and unruly control over her tears, caught the attention of a stray black cat that Karin had found while walking with Usui.

The cat sniffed at Karin and lied itself down beside her. Calera finished her last bottle of blood and began whacking Karin with a slipper, like she usually did.

"M-mother, we shouldn't do this when Karin's not feeling well!" Henry tried to protest on Karin's behalf but it only fueled Calera up even more.

"Nee-chan. Ren and I will get your friends. Stop crying now." Karin looked up with tears in her eyes. Anju smiled down at her older sister and helped Karin up.

"A-Anju..." Calera and Henry were at a loss for words.

"Mother, pops, we'll be back tonight. You two take Karin and leave the house, we'll follow your call." Karin watched as Ren and Anju left the room.

"Calera, I'll go wake mother up-"

"Not so fast, Henry! You realise what trouble she'll give us once she's up? This is a perfect time for her to die already!" Calera's eyes had a deadly look to them, leaving Henry to cowar behind his chair.

Karin wiped her eyes and picked up the black cat that was beside her. Calera paused in her slipper throwing at Henry and watched her daughter, Karin, leave the room, more depressed then she had ever seen in her life. She heaved a sigh of depression and let the slipper fall from her hands and let her hands rest on her hips.

"My poor daughter, Karin. Daddy loves you-" Henry felt a strong force attack his head from above.

"There's not much we can do now, Henry. She's got to figure this out on her own." Calera sat down and began to drink the last few drops of blood from her glass, allowing her husband to come out from behind the chair with caution.

"F-figure what out, dear?" Henry sat down and took his last drink with her.

"Her attachment to the humans is what caused her to be this way. Right now she wouldn't want to see her beloved town in ruins, but there's nothing she can do for it. The best thing she can do is at least save her friends from it. Not that I care in the least."

Calera set her glass down on the table and crossed one leg over the other, making her approach look more serious. She concentrated her gaze on the empty glass.

"Henry...don't wake your mother up." Henry let out a sigh of relief to hear her just talk a bit seriously about not waking his mother.

* * *

'Usui-kun...Maki...' Karin began to cry again into her pillow. The house shook with great force.

Down the stairs in the little, dark room, where Karin's parents were sitting, Calera knew the shaking of the house could only mean two things. Either one, Henry's mother was awake, or two, the flood was headed their way, faster then they had predicted.

"Henry!" Calera barked.

"Y-yes, dear?" Henry wasn't sure which was coming first. His mother, or the flood.

"I can't believe I'm saying this now...go fetch your mother and inform her what's going on."

"You think she'll know what to do about Karin?" Calera shrugged in response to the question.

Without another question asked, he left the room to leave Calera questioning the outcome of the floods that were coming and went down into the basement of the house, where his mother was sleeping. Just as he stepped onto the third step, he heard the front door slam shut. and the coffin he was just about to break open, had come up on its own.

"M-mother?" Henry asked as the woman with the same looks as Karin rushed past her son and up the stairs, not stopping to say hello to her other grandchildren.

"Tch. All this trouble for three humans, and Karin doesn't even give us a thanks. What a lousy sister she is. Mom, we're back sooner then we expected to be."

"Just rest them on the floor for now, Karin will see to them after talking with your grandmother. For now...we should contact our fellow vampires and let them figure out what we should do."

Calera rested her neck up against the back of the sofa and closed her eyes. Time was a critical thing to waste whe up against the mother of nature herself. She just hoped they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

A/n: And that's it for this chapter! I'll be back soon! ZOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

**LOTS of fics will be uploaded or updated. **

**Warning: Tragedy, drama and violence!**

**I don't own Karin the chibi Vampire or what ever else has been made in offering of the Karin episodes or volumes!

* * *

**

Elda knocked on the door and found her grand daughter crying into her pillow, like she usually did when she felt saddened by something. She hummed to herself as though something wonderful had just happened. Not that it hadn't, she had woken up and that was a good thing. Karin looked up as a sobbing mess, with her nose as runny as a faucet and her eyes were like double water falls.

"Karin-chan! Your mother's being a witch to me, let's get going! I'll take you away from here, your parents can take your friends and Ren can carry your sister, OK?" Elda smiled and tilted her head.

Karin, still in a bit of a wet mess, nodded her head and let her grandmother take her by the hand and lead her down the stairs where everyone was waiting. Calerra took Karin's friend, Maki, off of Ren's hands while scowling at the grandmother, Elda. Henry met up with the rest of his family and they all nodded to each other, setting out the planned escape from the waves of water that would be crushing their home soon enough. As if on cue and knowing what they were thinking, a curtain of water crashed into the town below them.

Calerra held onto Maki while Henry had a strong hold on the boy and his mother. Elda held Karin's hand tightly, preparing Karin for the large jump on the house's roof. It all went well up until the point Karin had accidentally let go of her grandmother's hand while they were flying through the air. Ren was the first to notice his little sister was falling and handed Anju over to Elda so that he could go after Karin.

"REN!" Her brother was in a rage and tried to fly faster toward his falling sister and managed to grab her hand in the nick of time. He pulled her up into his arms and began to fly towards the rest of the family.

"Man, you weigh a ton!" Ren told her as he raced through the skies like the wind itself.

"Sh-shut up!" Karin knew she couldn't exactly pound on her brother's head because of being in the air but in her mind, she had been quietly bashing him.

The sun was not being easy on the family as they tried their best to stay in the shade, covered head to toe in black. Out of all the family, Elda and Ren deemed the fastest and were quickly getting more and more ahead of the group. Henry saw that the waves of water were spreading quickly and it was headed their way. Unable to tell whether or not the large hill would stop it, he knew they had to keep going at least until nightfall.

Hard to endure, Henry and Calerra both knew it was apart of their survival plan. They were to split up any second now and find their way to another house they had stored, just in case the word had gotten out that they were vampires. Ren, Elda and both the parents stopped flying and landed on top of a steady roof.

"Alright, Calerra and I will take Karin's friends while mother, you will take Anju here and...Ren, you'll have to take Karin. I'm counting on you, Ren. Make me proud!" Karin began her crying again while Ren rolled his eyes at her and looked away.

"If she cries along the way, I'll drop her. she'll just add more water to the water that's chasing us." Henry tried to calm Ren down as Calerra checked the three humans to see if they were awake or not.

Elda allowed Anju to comfort her older sister and looked back at what was once their home, now swallowed up by a giant mass of water. She let out a small sigh knowing her only means of sleeping for a long time would have to wait until she got herself a new coffin.

"My poor darling, it will be fine. Ren promises not to drop you, don't you, Ren?" Henry glared at his eldest son and got a slight nod in response to his question.

"Mama...Papa!" Karin let out a long crying session.

"Be strong, Karin! You're a vampire for goodness sake." Calerra whipped a slipper at Karin's head.

"Yes..." Karin held her head while Calerra and Henry picked the three humans up again and left in a different direction. Elda did the same with Anju and took her by the hand, flying off with a great leap into the air.

Ren took Karin's hand in a rough manner, pulling her towards him as he put his arms underneath Karin's legs and back. Holding her tightly, Ren jumped off the building with a powerful spring in his step and Karin could feel the sharp wind hit her face. Smothering her face into her brother's chest, Karin clung to Ren's clothing.

"This would be a lot faster if you put your arms around me. Makes you feel more lighter." Karin didn't know whether to punch him or grind her teeth at him. His awful remarks were enough to get her riled up but she knew she couldn't do much at this point.

The waves of water spread through out their town, or what remained of it and was now making its way up the hill as more water seemed to be coming as an endless supply. Ren cursed to himself as he flew to a nearby shrine that looked as though it had been evacuated. The building itself was still pretty new and Ren looked back at the crashing waters behind him. When there was a time for rest, now was that time. He flew to the shrine and set Karin down, gently.

"From the looks of it, we might have a chance at sticking around here for some sleep. Especially with _your _weight. It's already killing my back!" Ren rubbed his back in a sarcastic way.

Karin ignored the crude gesture as she let out a large sigh and sat herself down next to an old statue of a bald monk who appeared to be chipping away at the corners. Karin's stomach let out a small growling sound. It had only been a a whole day that Karin hadn't eaten anything. Ren on the other hand was a bit more focused on the waters outside. The sounds of water crashing into the buildings below grew more distant as time passed and Ren was relieved to see that the giant wave of water was now settling for the day and didn't seem to go any higher than the buildings it had crashed into already. They were safe for the night and both were looking forward to a good night's rest.

* * *

**A/n: Poor Karin and Ren must be really tired! Stay tuned everyone!**


End file.
